Their Magical Journeey Begins once again
by KagomeKritin
Summary: This is a story of what happened after the second movie.  Questions of like if the Card ever would have a easier fate along with the loved ones around those magical cards.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so please don't get mad if there are errors but I am welcome to reviews. If anything is out of place please tell me and I'll try to improve it. Oh I also do not in any way own Cardcaptors **

Chapter 1: The forgetful promise and the new enemy

Sakura was getting used to her old ways of life. Her quest of finding all the Clow Cards and turning them into Star Cards was over. She has decided to give the Clow Cards a rest since she sensed that they too were weary after the long hunt and adventures fate had handed them. Besides that she had new matters to deal with.

"Sakura!"

"Li! What are you looking so worried? Did you sense something?" Sakura said with a worry look seeing the boy he felt so much for running at her with a the aura of stress.

With an elegant jump from the top of the hill he was next to Sakura. With a shocked look Sakura started to blush. To her he looked like the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

"Sakura! Did you just hear what I just said?" Li's voice shook her out of her own thoughts. Her cheeks went from pink to almost ruby red.

"What? Oh sorry I guess I was a tad preoccupied."

"I guess even when we do not have to worry about Clow Cards you still can be late as ever," Li said with a tint of laughter in his voice.

Sakura Avalon face hardened. "Hey what do you mean late? It is Friday for goodness sake!"

"Hey don't you remember the movie festival started at 3:00 pm and you promised Madison that you would be there on time with no help at all. She got so worried about you she told me I should go and get you."

Sakura looked into the brown frustrated eyes of her boyfriend and said, "I am so sorry I guess I forgotten. I hope Madison will forgive me. That reminds me…"

Sakura ran into the house and up the stairs with lightning speed. After a few minutes the stomping ended and Sakura exited the house. She decided to change also. She was now wearing the outfit Madison made her wear in the movie but this time had her signature backpack on. Li looks with a confused look around his face. He had no idea that Sakura herself kept every costume she wears in battle or in Madison's movies. Then Sakura started to speak.

"So Li, what do you think. I thought maybe if I was wearing the costume Madison would not be as mad. And that reminds me I thought the Star Cards would like to watch the movie too so brought the books too. Also Kero wanted to see Madi…"

A little yellow and white creature popped out of the backpack and pointed to Li.

"Hey did someone say my name? Hey it's the kid. Why is he here?"

Li Showron got his hands into tight fists. They became so tight at the knuckles, the skin was white. His face was becoming red from anger and was about to shove the guardian of the Clow Book back into the backpack and yell that he was not a kid when Sakura interrupted.

"Kero! You told me that you were not going to call him that since he and I are finally dating," her own face of anger turned into a sweet smile to face her boyfriend to define the word and turned back to Kero with her angry face back on. "If I catch you calling him kid again I swear I will take away your pudding rights for a year along with every candy, soda, cake, or any other sweats in this world!"

Kero had a face with a mixture of anger, fear, and hurt replied, "Man don't you think that was harsh? You two just started to date a month ago. I need some time to get used to it and break the habit. Besides you will never find MY stash of candies." With that Kero smiled so big it almost engulfed his entire face.

With that Sakura replied with a somewhat sassy tone, "Oh yah are you talking about the ones you hid at the top of the trees in an old abandoned squirrel hole."

Kero fell silent. He just went back into the bag to pout. Then all a sudden something felt wrong to the 3. This gust of wind blew at them and a sinister laugh came too. The cards within the book began to shake telling the group of 3 that this voice was evil and most likely after the cards again. Then the voice began to speak again but this time a strong force knocking Sakura into to the wall causing her so shriek while barely being awake. The voice kept echoing, "Those cards will soon be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Don't own Cardcaptors. Thank you BloodDove01 for the great review was planning to only post every 8- 14 days but I will be posting Chapter 2 sooner than planned**

Chapter 2: The Plan

For Sakura the whole neighborhood was spinning. She was still sore from what happened. The voice has finally stopped but followed 2 other voices. The two voices were Li and Kero. Sakura kept quiet and was thinking to herself. Who was that voice? Why does that person want the star cards? Then she felt someone shaking her with tears dripping onto her hands and cheeks.

"Sakura! Please wake up! Sakura!" Li and Kero kept saying while trying to waken her. Then their eyes twinkled when they saw Sakura's eyes opened. The attack left her costume slightly torn and her arms and legs scratched.

"Man my head hurts. Wonder why that person was after the cards? He seemed rather powerful since he could knock me out without even toughing me," Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head.

"I know. I sensed his magic was strong. I sense it can rival even all the cards at once at their full power. I fear we might need to practice so we can be ready," Kero said with a tone of worry.

Then at great haste, Sakura took out the cell phone and said, "Maybe I should tell Madison that we cannot make it to the movie festival so we can practice. I don't want her to miss out on the festival but I also don't want that guy to go after the cards again when we are not ready."

"I agree and Sakura, I think we should also teach you how to fight without the cards just in case too. We don't know if he has a skill that can stop you from summoning the cards. I am willing to teach you some of my skills since we are together now." With that Li and Sakura blushed together almost as red as a tomato.

"Ok! Maybe I can do like you and Meilin did against the twin card. You two were able to fight together without having to even tell each other what to do. I think that can be really helpful if we have to fight against this new enemy."

"Well fine, but don't you think we should call Madison now?"

"Sure!"

Sakura then pressed speed dial two that had the tag _Madison _on it. "Hello? Sakura is that you. Where are you?"

"Hi Madison I am sorry when Li and I were about to go something occurred and I don't think we can make it. I am sorry and maybe after the Movie Festival I can explain what happened. Just have fun ok, and see you afterwards."

"Are you ok and are you sure you don't want me to come now?"

"Madison, we all think you should enjoy yourself and we will explain it all when you get back."

"Ok I guess, but be careful," Madison said with a stern but happy voice.

"Ok I will Madison. We'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

On Madison's side of the line she hanged up the phone and had this look of worry. Then she thought 'Sakura never did this before I hope she is ok. Well Li is there and I know he would not let anything happen to her. I guess I just have to enjoy the festival on my own.'

On Sakura's side of the line Sakura started to discuss the situation. "Well I guess we need to start that training so we can be ready. That reminds me, since we are being under attack do you think it is safe for our team to be so separated. Maybe after some training we should get the team together and prepare."

Then Kero exclaimed, "Ok maybe I can go find Yue and ask him to come because he might need to be careful too since he also was made by Clow Reed. That person might be after more than the cards."

Li just shook his head and said, "Yah but don't you think it was better to tell us that after Sakura and I trained so she would not be worried while we train?"

"Woops, I never thought about that."

"Well you don't have to worry you two I am not going to think about it until after we train and after the movie festival. It is a lot easier since you and Meilin's parents let you move back here and staying with Madison. If you both were in Hong Kong we would have a hard time grouping up wouldn't we?"

"Yah. Well I guess we should get ready to train. I'll go back for a few minutes so I can help you train. I will be back in a flash." Li turned around and was starting to run toward Madison's house.

"Wait Li! Madison already made you a new outfit just in case and it is in my room."

"Oh ok I guess. I guess my old robes wouldn't mind another day vacation from being worn."

With that the happy couple ran into the room to get the new wardrobe. Then the two got ready with Li in the bathroom and Sakura in her room, one thought crossed both their minds. 'Is Madison ever not prepared for a situation?' At that they were finally ready and Li told Sakura to get a handle from a broom to use as a practice staff. Sakura grabbed an old broom staff that when she was much younger used to play _Martial Artist_ with. She never thought that she would be actually using it for that though. She walked out the front door where Li was standing. He was wearing a costume similar to what she was wearing. It was an outfit that was similar to what Demon hunters used to wear in the old days (like Sango's battle outfit from Inuyasha). The difference was her armor was Sakura pink. Li's armor was the same shade of green as his traditional robes that he usually fought in before the nothing card.

"Wow Li you look great!"

"Thanks Sakura and you look really good with that costume. Oh and did you also get a like side bag with your costume? Mine had that wing design you like under the ying-yang sign."

"Yah and cool mine is just the opposite. I guess she did that to show that we are a team."

"Will you two just get to the park so we can practice!" Kero was now greatly aggravated that he was out of the conversation and that he did not get to wear a costume.

At the same time Sakura and Li said yes and ran to the park. Li then got into a fighting stance.

"Now let us see much we have to work on. Now let's fight and I promise to go easy on you. Also remember no magic staffs and no star cards in this fight."

"Ok I will try my best." Sakura then with all her might ran and tried her best to pretend that was not Li but someone that was trying to rob her. She concentrated and tried to find weak points in Li to attack but only was able to hit him probably twice. She would swipe at his feet then he would just land right on the staff like it was nothing. "You are holding the staff all wrong. You're holding it like you used to hold the Staff of Clow. That works when you are capturing the cards but when using a staff like a weapon you need to hold it like this." Li then positioned her hands on the staff correctly. "Now try again." She did and knocked him to the ground. "Good. I think we will be ready in less time than I thought. Well let's keep practicing until Madison and Meilin get here." Then the two went at it again and again. Every time Sakura did something wrong Li would correct her. One thought kept coming into Sakura's mind. 'Will this be enough?'

**Thank you all for reading if any problems do not be afraid to tell me and I will try to improve it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I am sorry for taking so long. High school started and got dragged into the cheer squad. I will try to get back to the 8- 14 day writing plan as soon as possible. I also do not own Cardcaptors.**

Chapter 3: The Team Grows

Sakura was about to take a break, then all of a sudden Madison came to the park yelling while waving, "Sakura!" Li went over and helped Sakura to a nearby bench since Sakura and Li have been training for hours and now it seemed that Sakura pushed herself too far. Madison looked around and noticed something about the couple that she was so close pals with. Then she realized it.

"Sakura! What happened to you! You look like you got thrown around like a rag doll," then she paused and took another look, "Wow you two are wearing those outfits I made for you two. I am glad you guys liked it but why are you two looking so beat up?"

Li and Sakura looked at each other and were trying to figure out how to explain. Then Sakura shyly said, "Well maybe we should wait for Kero to get back. That way I can explain the story and get the whole story straight."

Madison and Li looked around shocked. Both have not noticed that Kero had apparently left. Then Li spoke, "Yah we better wait for the stuff animal to get back."

"Li! I know you and Kero have had your differences but don't you think now that we got a new enemy that you two can stop calling each other names!" With that Sakura stood up just to collapse a few seconds later.

"I guess our training was too hard on her. Maybe we should get her back to her house. Besides her brother is probably worried sick. It has been dark for a while it seems."

Li then lifted Sakura and carried her to Madison's Limo so they could get back to her house.

"Uh Li I can walk on my own."

"I know, but I do not want you to over exert yourself."

"Ok Li but at least let me call Kero so maybe we can get him to get Yue and Meilin. That way we can plan and also have the whole group know the story."

"Fine."

Madison starting to feel left out just started to giggle and say, "Wow you two already act like a married couple."

Then Sakura slowly opened the side pouch to take out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial that said _Kero_. Then a small voice with much happiness said, "Sakura! How's the training Ms. Keeper of the Cards?"

Sakura then with a tired voice said, "Hi Kero. We are heading to my house because training was tough. Oh and can you when you come home bring Yue and Meilin? We want to do our team up tonight so the bad guy has less time to attack us individually."

"Ok. Well get some rest."

"Ok Kero and I will get some tea and cakes ready for our meeting."

"Ok!" Kero said with the happiest sound the guardian could have made. With that Sakura hanged up the phone and took a deep breath. "Every time I need to be on Kero's good side I just need to make sure there are sweets nearby."

"That reminds me Sakura, I want to help you with getting things ready so you will not over push yourself."

"And I will record the whole meeting. This is so exciting. It has been so boring after you converted The Nothing card into a Star Card."

"Aw fine but no costumes please!"

"Ok but at least wear the side bag, both of you!"

Then simultaneously Li and Sakura shouted in a friendly way, "Fine! We Will!"

Then Madison with a big grin on her face said, "Ok."

Then when the limo parked at The Avalon house, a black haired man ran at Sakura from the door. "Hey squirt! Where have you been? It is around midnight. I have been looking all around for you!"

"Sorry Tory. I have been at the park training for uh… PE with Li."

"Yah right, I went by the park. All I saw were two crazy people going at it with the strangest outfits. One was a girl with a staff… wait those clothes you and the brat are wearing. YOU TWO WERE THE TWO CRAZY KIDS?"

"Ok one I am not a squirt and Li is not a Brat! Yah those were us we were practicing for PE. Madison made these costumes for us a while back."

"Ok that is it squirt! I know about those Clow cards and star cards. If this is about that ordeal again I want to be there to help. Stop keeping me in the dark!"

"I told you I am not a squirt! Wait what? You knew? How?"

"You know how I have had the skills to see spirits? Well Mom gave me a hint when you were sick. Also every time you used that clone well I guess Mirror card, I have noticed that was not you. The rest was just pure investigation and logic."

"I guess you can join the Cardcaptors team as long as you treat us with respect since we are the original members and the fact that we have saved the word around 4 times."

"Li! You should not push you luck with my brother. When he gets mad I do not even think the Star cards can save us when he is mad."

When Madison let out a soft giggle at the whole ordeal infront of her. "You three are like a comedy. We better get ready for our meeting."

"So you are having a meeting now? Well I think if the whole group is involved, shouldn't we get Dad involved?"

"Tory! Dad cannot know about this. He will be heartbroken to not have known about all of this besides if he knows he can become a potential target."

"Well if he knows he can become prepared for an attack and that way we will not get in trouble next time we are past our bed time."

"Well Li, Madison, what do you think?"

"Well Sakura My whole family knows about this, maybe your family should know because you are now the Keeper of The Cards."

"I Agree."

"Ok Tory. Dad can join our meeting, but uh do you know about Kero?"

"Well yah that little toy of yours always did seem like it had a magical essence."

"Ok, but what do you think Dad is going to say when he finds out and what about Julian's other self since he is coming to the meeting too?"

"I do not know. But we will deal with it when the time comes."

"Ok well I guess we can set up the meeting in the living room then. That way we will not be cramped in my room."

"Ok," the rest said together.

After the preparations a knock at the door happened. The meeting will soon begin.

**Since I am late on this one I promise to be posting the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry for being later than promised. My comp somehow deleted this chapter. Well I will try my best to keep it like it was when I wrote it last time. I do not own Cardcaptors. Since also people have been saying the story is in a rush I decided to try to slow things down a bit.**

Chapter 4: The Meeting begins

Tory then opened the door, and Kero, Meilin, and Julian came in the door. The difference is Kero came in flying and yelling. "Sakura! I am back, I brought the rest of the team with me and oh I better be getting the biggest slice of cake." Then when he turned around and looked back to the one that opened the door. With a shocked face he froze in flight and popped into Meilin's hands. With that his mind was going frantic. 'Oh no he heard me. My cover is blown. How are we going to fix this?'

Then Julian looked at Kero with a confused look. 'How can that thing talk and fly? Why did it stop suddenly? Did its batteries die? Or maybe that is not a toy.' With that he touched Kero to try to figure it out. With that contact Yue send a mental message to Kero. The message said, "Kero you fool. Now your cover with Tory is blown and Julian is now suspecting that you may not be just a toy."

"Julian can I talk to your other self?"

"Uh Tory sure, one second." With that the wings as mysterious as the moon surrounded Julian and making a cocoon, a bright light shown. When the light finally dimmed, the wings opened, and revealed the great and wise Yue.

Then Tory went over to Kero and whispered, "This way your cover with Julian will no longer be blown."

Then Yue standing there and said calmly, "Well at least someone in this room had a plan other than standing there like a fool."

The group started to head over to the living room, and the whole time Kero still refused to move. He was hoping that if he stood still long enough; maybe his cover with Tory would repair itself. Then Sakura calmly popped out of the living room and said, "Hi Kero. I heard you. Welcome back and do not worry I saved you the biggest slice of cake." Then Kero thought 'Why is Sakura talking to me in front of her brother?' "Oh and Kero, Tory is part of the team now. He knew all along and we decided that we could use his help." With that Kero said. "What! We were supposed to keep this secret! So he knew about all that and did not even try to help? Also if he is in our team he better pull his own weight out there. I already have to keep an eye on weak little Meilin over there." That infuriated Tory and Meilin. Meilin went into battle position and said, "Hey stuffed animal! I am way tougher than you!" Then it was Tory's turn to yell at Kero. He first grabbed Kero by his tail and yelled, "Hey stuffed animal! I am much tougher than you. For one I am not a pig like you! That is right I know about all those sugary treats Sakura have been sneaking up to you." With that he ended the talk with a small but yet hauntingly spooky smirk.

The three started go on a long spat. After 5 minutes of trying to calm the three down, Sakura plopped down on the couch in the living room. Li then saw that Sakura was alone and stressed and then said, "Well that turned out better than I thought."

"Well I wish those 3 would get along though. We cannot be fighting when trying to stop the enemy."

"Well if we ever want to teach them a lesson we can always play the recording to them since it seems their argument got Madison interested." Li then pointed to the kitchen where Madison is recording the whole argument in the hall. With that Sakura started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well at least someday, they can see how dumb they are acting."

"Oh that reminds me, Sakura? Shouldn't you get your dad out of bed? That way we can include him and start the meeting?"

"Ok Li. Well I hope we do not put him in shock. Wait shouldn't we have Julian know who Kero is so Kero can talk to him and save the energy to transform?"

"No Sakura. We can do all that in front of your dad so he can trust Yue."

"Ok Li. I will get Dad." With that Sakura ran up the stairs. *KNOCK KNOCK* "Dad? I got to talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Come on in Sakura."

"Ok Dad." With that she slowly opened the door and walked toward her dad who was sitting on his bed. She then gently sat on it was the most child-like look she could make and then said, "Uh dad I have not been completely truthful to you since you brought home the Clow book."

"Really? Oh that reminds me where did that book go?"

"Dad! I am trying to be serious!"

"Ok I will be quiet. Please continue."

"Well dad I have been actually been fighting magic forces since then and helping to save the world from chaos with the help of the Clow cards and their guardians. At first I had to capture all the cards and earn the right to be their master."

"Aww that is sweet. My little girl has taken a liking to fairy tales."

"Dad I am serious! If you do not believe me then let's go down stairs when all the members of the Cardcaptors are meeting at to stop the newest threat." With that Sakura tugged her dad out of bed, down the stairs, and into the living room where a unnerving sight was waiting for them. Tory was under the paw of the true form of Kero. Then Kero looked up and then sighed at the sight of a scared stiff Mr. Avalon.

Kero then released Tory and said, "Sakura you also want your dad to know too. Well I am Kerberos one of the guardians of the Clow and the quiet guy over there is Yue but you know him as someone else. Yue this might be a good time to explain to your earthly form too."

With a sigh Yue summoned the magic circle to transform him and its magical light shone and the white wing cocoon formed and then revealed Julian. When Julian opened his eyes he was confused. The first thing he did was look at Sakura and say, "Uh Sakura is there something you want to explain?"

"Uh yah, Julian and Dad, we have been hiding the truth from both of you that we been fighting the battle that decided the fate of the Clow cards and that Kero my stuffed toy is really this mighty lion right here."

Then Kero told the story to Julian and Mr. Avalon from day 1 to the attack that afternoon. Both Julian looked lost and laughed.

The whole Cardcaptors team exclaimed, "What is so funny?" Then the two said while still laughing, "I knew something was going on but never expected that!"

Then Sakura said, "We thought we should tell you so you can be prepared and understand if we have meeting or having to run out all of a sudden. We also wanted it so Julian can be cautious even though Yue is part of him."

"Ok. Well it seems that we need to talk about a plan so these uh Star Cards will not get taken by this bad guy."

"Yah dad. That is why we are all here. I think we should all be at one place until we all are strong enough to fight."

"Ok Sakura, if you want the girls can sleep with you and they guys sleep either with Tory or in the living room."

Then Tory says, "Well the kid and that toy I refuse to stay in the same room as me." Kero and Li gave Tory a mad and frustrated look and said together, "Well we will sleep in the living room."

"That is great you two! Then you two can learn to get along better. How about tomorrow we all train on our skills and Madison, this battle I don't think we can let you record cause then that will leave you open to attack."

"Fine this battle with the mysterious bad guy I will not record but I will still record our meetings. Oh that reminds me I been working on costumes for the whole group. I happen to have made an outfit for Tory and your dad because had the extra fabric."

Then Mr. Avalon walked up to Madison and said, "Oh so you are the reason for those incredible costumes in Sakura's closet. You surely are your mother's daughter. You really have her creativity."

"Thanks Mr. Avalon."

Then Julian said, "Well Yue thinks since we are training tomorrow we should go to sleep."

Then the rest all said with a cheerful voice, "Good idea."

They then finally went to sleep in their planned places. They are completely unaware that the team is going to face soon.

**Sorry again for being late. I am also trying to slow down the plot more cause of a readers message. If this chapter is confusing, just telling me what and I will try to fix that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I think I got really into this chapter. So I decided to write it early. Well I do not own Cardcaptors.**

**Hope you enjoy! ****.**

Chapter 5: The battle that Will Change the Team

The house went silent. The only sound that could have been heard in the house was Kero's mumbling about pudding. Then a swarm of purple fog surrounded the house. The rooms started to become as cold as ice. Even then the team would not awaken. A figure stands on the porch of the house with an evil grin on his face. Then the figure spoke with his bone chilling voice, "I sense the powers of the cards here. She must be here. Tonight I will take them for me! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" With that Li, Sakura, Julian, and Kero jumped up from their slumber.

They then met at the living room and discussed what they are feeling and what they heard. Sakura started to tell what she felt. "I feel like we are surrounded by the enemy's evil presence. That laugh seemed to feel just like the words he spoke before I was out cold. I feel that something bad will happen soon. He is here I think we better get ready to fight."

Then Li ran up stairs and grabbed the uniforms for Li and Sakura. "Well we better get ready for battle. You two better transform too. We will need all the power we can get."

With that Julian transformed into the great Yue and said, "Well spoken. You surely spoken like your great ancestor." The Kero transformed to his true form and stated, "Enough of this sappy talk let the kid and Sakura change."

Then the two kids ran upstairs to two different rooms and changed. Their outfits looked similar to what Li wore in battle. They both finished changing and looked at each other and were shocked at each other's outfits. Li looked at Sakura's version of his outfit. Both flaps had a design with a star and Sakura's favorite wing design. The thing that shocked Li was the design of the whole thing. It looked like it was a sleeveless battle outfit in a mainland design but had attachable sleeves. "Wow Sakura you look great in that outfit. If I did not know better I would think you were from Hong Kong like me."

"Wow thank you. You look great with your outfit. All I see different is this one has a star and the Ying Yang symbol."

"Thank you well we better hurry the negative energy is increasing." With that they ran down and went to the focus of negative energy that happened to be the front door. Then door flew open nearly knocking everyone across the hall. With that the team that is awake staggered up and was ready to attack. Kero because he was frustrated about the attack that afternoon charged first using the most powerful attack he could with Yue using his powers to make a bow and arrow attack. The enemy just waved those off and proclaimed, "You Fools! Your mere magic cannot defeat me." With that Sakura and Li did a dual attack. They were able to strike him sending him flying nearly two feet. "Lucky shot children, but it seems that you girl learned a new trick. I know how to weaken you. Feel some more of my power!" With that a string of negative energy wrapped around Sakura's neck. Li then shouted, "Sakura! I will find some way to free you!" Thankfully Sakura her hand in time to block it from breaking the circulation, but she could barely speak. With that the enemy charged right past everyone and headed straight to Sakura.

"The cards will be mine!"

Then he reached his hand toward the cards in her pocket, but Sakura struck him with a purely positive light and staggered to say, "Y-you creep. I will never allow you to take them away." With that the enemy grabbed by the jacket and said, "You little girl I will have those cards and rule all that exists, but till then I will make you suffer for what you just did." With that he tightened the string of negative energy tightened and he put her in a bubble of negative energy. Sakura did a choking cough and clasped on the bottom of the bubble. With that Li was furious and charged at him. He successfully stabbed him in the arm that held the string. That loosened it to give the unconscious Sakura a passageway for air. That infuriated the threat. With one blink of an eye Li was thrown back and pinned to a wall with negative energy orbs holding his hands and feet.

"I have nothing against you boy just stand there and let me get the tools for my destiny."

"Never and the cards will never be yours! The cards will choose if they will be used by you and they never will!"

"We will see about that boy. Now that she is unconscious I will take them from her and show you." With that he reached into the bubble and headed to the cards. Sakura's staff then reacted and shown a light as bright as a star itself. Sakura's voice then spoke within the staff and said, "Even when my body cannot protect the cards, my heart will!" With that the enemy shouted, "I will have those cards I will just have to change my plans." At that the bubble popped, dropping Sakura to the floor still out cold. He then summoned all the negative energy he could including the one holding Li and shouted, "You and your pathetic heart will not stop me from achieving my destiny! For trying to do so, I will make your time on this earth full of suffering!"

He then shot straight up and shot Sakura with enough negative energy to send her rolling and awaken.

She then grabbed her head and slowly stepped up and said, "E-even in-n suffering we will be together and we w-will def-feat you.!" Madison then slowly walked down the steps and said, "What is with the racket? We need sleep so we can train. W-what is that?"

Sakura then shouted, "Madison run! It is the enemy!"

"So this is another friend of yours. She will do nicely. She will be the start of your suffering"

Li then shouted, "Madison run!" At that second the enemy was right behind Madison and grabbed her. Some of the negative energy then went into Madison and caused her to collapse.

The Kero starting to regain his energy himself shouted, "You monster release Madison! She is no threat to you!"

"Aw yes she is not but she can be used to get what I want. I sense a connection between this girl and Sakura. With that she can get me what I want." He then blew open the wall beside him and said, "I will be going now. We will see another again, but till then remember Tempest. This is the name of the one who will defeat you and will conquer the world!" With that Tempest and Madison floated away.

Then the four screamed on top of their lungs, "Madison!"

Then Sakura then finally collapsed with tears on her face. In her mind she was saying that this cannot be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being so late. A lot was on my mind so could not really write. Well here it is and I do not own Cardcaptors **

The Dark Witch and the faithful cards

In a pitch dark space Madison's voice was calling, "Sakura help! The darkness is all around me I cannot escape!"

"Madison!" With that Sakura woke up panting. She then looked around and saw she was in her room with a startled Mei Lin and Kero beside her. The door then slammed open and Julian, Tory, Li, and dad running into her room and said in unison, "Sakura what's wrong!"

"Sorry everyone I just had a horrible dream. We were attacked and this guy named Tempest took Madison. Then the room went black and after some time Madison was calling out to me for help."

Then Li looked down and slowed walked to Sakura and said, "I am not sure about the last part but we were attacked and Madison was taken by Tempest. I am sorry Sakura." With that Sakura collapsed and cried in her hands while saying, "It's all my fault. I'm the keeper of the cards. Madison did not deserve that." With that everyone surrounded her and her father said, "Sakura it is not your fault. The man was evil, besides I know this will all work out for you in the end." Sakura then sniffed and said, "Thanks dad."

Meanwhile in a dark abandoned temple Madison awakens tied to a column in the center of the main room. "Aw you have awaken dear girl. I sense your dear friend Sakura is suffering from the loss of you. Your connection with her will give me what I need for my destiny." Madison who is still confused about the whole event stuttered, "W-what do you want? I have no magical powers. There is no way I could help. Can you p-please let me go?" With that Tempest just chuckled and said, "My dear girl you can help me with your connection with that girl. It seems you can draw a tiny bit of her star if pushed right. Now I shall encase you with darkness so you will be my puppet." With that a smoke of dark violet spilled from all around and was seeping into her skin. She grew to the age of around 17 and her hair grew with midnight blue highlights. Her dress started to change too. Her dress turned the color of midnight blue and the dress hugged at her skin except at her right side where there was a slit to her knee. On top of her head a small witch's hat formed. With one last cry Madison said, "Sakura help."

Sakura jumped and said, "We need to get ready. I have this feeling that I did not make up the last bit of my dream. Madison is suffering. It feels like she is tugging at my spirit begging for help." With that everyone got ready, even Tory and Mr. Avalon grabbed the outfit Madison made for them and went to the basement. "Tory, I know it is against my nature to hold a weapon but when this scientist brought this box and said that on the side it states that only a guy that cares for the good of the cards can open it, something told me that I needed to bring it home. I believe now the cards were not fate like I thought before, but the cards Sakura has. Ready to help me open it?" "Sure dad." With that the two opened it and the box glowed the second the box was opened. A piece of paper then fell into Mr. Avalon's hands. He then started to read, _If this box has been opened, Tempest has come once again to take over the earth. The staff within is to go to the keeper of my creations and the sword and shield are to go to the brave man/men that have opened this to fight him on my place. My best regards Clow Reed._

With that Tory grabbed the sword and Mr. Avalon grabbed the shield. "Tory hand this staff to Sakura. I think I am going to pack us something." With that they went their separate ways, Tory to the living room and Dad to the kitchen. "Sakura, we opened this box down stairs and this guy called Clow Reed said it was to go to the keeper of his creations to fight Tempest. I think that is you." With that Sakura grabbed the silvery staff and said, "Thanks Tory. Wait did you said Clow Reed? How did he know this was going to happen?" Yue then calmly walked to her and said, "Clow Reed knew much of what will happen. I remember that he fought this enemy before. He must have known the seal would not last forever so he placed this so the next to fight will have what they need."

Back at the abandoned temple the new Madison was staring off to the wall since she was still bound to the column. 'Why is that idiot still making me be tied to here? He has already fused me with dark magic.' With that she saw the man walk to her and say, "I have left a tad amount of light into you so you can connect to Sakura's star so you can get me what I want. With a new look you deserve a new name. For now on you shall be called the Dark Witch. Now go and get the cards." With that the Dark With went soaring out of the temple after Tempest released her. After a good 10 minutes of running the Dark With found her old friends.

Kero was first to realize the 17 year girl was near and shouted, "Who are you and why are you sneaking up on us?"

With that the Dark Witch jumped from her hiding spot and said with a small chuckle, "Kero impatient as ever. I was just finding a good time to appear. Besides I was admiring your costumes."

With that Sakura felt something tugging at her heart. She noticed everyone was about to attack, so she shouted, "Stop! Something is telling me that this is Madison!" With that everyone was shocked except the Dark Witch.

"Sakura I should have known my light that remains would tell you who I was. I am no longer Madison. My new name is Dark Witch. I have been sent by Tempest to help with his destiny even if the bit of my old self is telling me no. Now my old friend I shall be taking those cards now." With that she raised her arms and shot a dark orb at Sakura. At the last second Yue carried Sakura out of the way. Kero then shouted, "Sakura! We need to get Madison back so we can reverse whatever happened to her!" With that everyone ran at her with their weapons only to defend. Everyone dog piled on Dark Witch until a dark light came from under them. The light turned into an attack and shot everyone off her. The force even undid the transformations leaving an unconscious Kero and Julian. With that Sakura summoned her staff and said, "We need to keep the people safe, Sleep!" With that the sleep card went to every house and made everyone sleep until The Dark Witch raised her hand and a darker form of sleep appeared in her hand with Sakura's sleep gone.

"Thanks for giving me the sleep card just 52 more to go." With the guardians still out cold Sakura was open so the remainder of the team formed a shield around Sakura and said, "We will fight. You need to try to awaken Madison from within the darkness." Sakura then just slowly shook her head and focused her energy on Madison's light. "Your attempts are useless. Well since I got this card I might as well use it." With that second, she placed the card on her hat and it glowed with a midnight blue light and the Sleep card hesitantly moved toward the team and caused them all to fall sleep and just leaving a tear before being returned. "Now Sakura will you give them to your old friend or will I have to take care of you first."

"Never! I will protect the cards with my life and I will get you back Madison! Please do not give up!"

"Then shall feel the power of the Dark Witch!" With that a dark orb too big to avoid shot out of the dark witch and slammed Sakura straight into a wall. With that Sakura stood up hesitantly. Before Sakura could stand up a force was pulling at the sack which she held the cards. The cards with a dark light shot out and went to the Dark Witch. The Cards kept flashing from pink to midnight Blue. "So the cards still want to be with you. Isn't that sweet. Wait what's happening?" With that 6 cards flew back to Sakura and whispered to her saying, "We shall be at your side at all times. We will help to bring our friends back."

"Thank you. This means the world to me fly, light, sword, shield, windy, and nothing. We will bring the others to our side together."

"Aw isn't that wonderful. You have a few cards that are willing to lose with you. Well I guess I will see you later my friends. That reminds me the light in me wanted me to give you this. Well bye now." Before the Dark Witch faded into the night blue mist, a light blue ribbon fell down to Sakura's hands. "This is one of Madison's ribbons. Madison I will save you. That is a promise."

At that moment, in her new room the Dark Witch whispered, "I hope so too, Sakura."

**Sorry for the long wait again. Well I hope you all liked it and if anything you see needing editing don't hesitate to tell me.**_ATheThAA_


	7. Chapter 7

**Grr sry that I stopped writing for a bit. I got sidetracked with family drama and other great fan fictions. Well I do not own Cardcaptors.**

The cards plan

When the team got back home to tend to their wounds, Kero just said, "Well at least we still have some cards. We got to find a way to get all of them and Madison back."

"Kero can you just shut up can you not see Sakura is already upset." With that Kero's ears went down and looked at Sakura. "I am sorry we can just forget about this till you are ready."

"No Kero we need to get ready and find out about Tempest and how Madison can use the cards. I do not believe it was the darkness that gave her this new skill."

With that the 6 cards glowed and Light, Windy and Nothing started to float around Sakura's staff. "You guys want me to summon you?" With that the three cards floated around franticly.

"Ok. Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!"

The three female cards turn into their true forms and stood next to Sakura. The Light was the first to speak. "Sakura, The cards are not completely in their grasp. They are in the same stage Dash was in when you transformed too many cards. The Dark and I both swore we will always be by your side. Since Darkness is her power she decided to go with her so she can find an answer. With your star still connecting us she can tell me what ever she can find. That information will be major help to us." With that Sakura smiled.

"It was surely wise of Clow to make the dark card then," said Yue.

Then the nothing card same to her and said, "Sakura there is a way you can use all 6 of us to save our friends and defeat Tempest. You will need to do like you did before for the Fly and sword. Then you should keep Windy around to keep the wind in your favor. Light is a card we believe can weaken or even free Madison from the dark witch grasp. My spot can be removing objects she can use as obstacles. Shield can be summon at all times so you will be safer."

Li then walked up to Sakura and squeezed her hand and said, "Sakura those cards seemed to have made a great plan for you."

"Yah I think after a nap we should try again."

"Good idea."

In the abandoned temple

"Dark Witch I am very proud of you. I think you are ready for the next dose of the Dark powers." With that the room was filled with a Dark purple mist. The mist seeped into her skin turning her clothes and eye shadow dark purple. "I feel much stronger. Would you like me to just kill Sakura and take the last bit of the cards? Or do you want me to bring her to the darkness to help you? Surely if she loses she would not want her poor best friend to be in this alone. He he he."

"Do whatever of those you would want. Now go and get me those last cards. At the very least get me the nothing card."

"Yes Tempest." With that she vanished into a dark purple mist.

Outside of a park.

"Sakura you should get ready."

"Ok Li. Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! Fly! Sword! Windy! Shield!"

"Sakura!"

"Wait! Was that Madison's voice?" With that she turned around to see a girl that looked like her friend Madison before the events. The difference was that she was wobbling and was crying.

"Madison what is wrong? How did you escape?"

This time Madison spoke with a staggering voice, "Sa- Sakura I- I'm I'm not (she then frose and her eyes went almost doll like) I am fine. With the guy having almost all the cards, he said I was free to go."

Sakura was hoping was true but was wondering what was going on. She decided to check something. She then said with a smile, "I am glad you are ok! Let me get you some medicine. Li was holding it for us." With that she walked up to him and whispered, 'Li can you use your blazen board to see if that is truly Madison? I think it is the Mirror Card." With that he slightly nodded. "Board know my plight Release the Light!" With that the light shot straight to the Madison in question and Li whispered to Sakura, "Yah that is the mirror card. Be careful. I saw her staggering maybe you can do like you did for dash all that time ago." With that she nodded her hand and grabbed the medical kit from Li and walked to the mirror card and gave her a hug. "Mirror, Thanks for coming back I am here for you use my star and reject the darkness Tempest has tainted you with." With that the dark aura around her disappeared and revealed the mirror card before the card returned to card form.

"Well, well, well. I am glad my close friend is smart enough not to fall for that little trick. It seems I was right to come and try to pull you to the darkness. Please Sakura you don't want Madison to be all alone in the Darkness, do you?" With that Sakura went teary eyed then straightened up and proclaimed, "Madison I don't want you alone that is why I will bring you back to the light!"

"Ha you? The best bet for my light is for you to give so both of you will be in the darkness and Tempest wll give her back her will so she will be herself but still under his control! Can you not see that even when you speak the true Madison is being sucked into the Darkness more and more!"

With that Sakura curled with herself hugging the costume Madison worked so hard to make for her and started to cry. With that Li looked at the Dark Witch and then back at Sakura and yelled, "Sakura, you cannot do it! We can save her. She is still in there all we need to do is remove the darkness!" With that a light sparked around Sakura and she went down from her place in the sky and hugged Li and said, "Your right! Lets get the true Madison out of that shell!" With that Sakura went back at the Sky and second she was about to summon light the Dark Witch vanished and said she voice said, "Sakura you will pay for that choice. I will come to change your mind once again in 2 days at Penguin Park. You better be ready to come or I will have to try to rid of you permanently!" With that teardrop fell onto Sakura's hand.

"Madison next time we meet you will be back on our side."

**Here you go and sorry again for being late. Got hooked on a new pairing I never thought I would like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Cardcaptors I felt that I needed to post another chapter during winter break to make up for the long wait before. Planning to have this one almost over. Planning my next fan fiction to either be a crossover of Cardcaptors and Inuyasha or a fan fiction I got the idea from a great piece of art I came by on deviant art. It might even be a crossover of Inuyasha and Kenshin. If you have an idea of which one I'm open to ideas**

The Dark Witch gone?

"This is the day we will save Madison!" said Sakura with a determined voice. With that she did some final touch ups to protect her still injured wounds. Under her warrior outfit she had bandages that looked like a second skin. Then Yue walked over to her and said, "We should get into formation now before they can sneak up on us. Kero and I have prepared to be a distraction till you can bring the light back to Madison."

"Yue thank you and please take care of Kero too. I don't want to lose either of you." With that Kero came walking in with a mysterious necklace in his paw. "Sakura I know you want us to be careful when we battle but I used a fraction of my powers to make you a back up shield. With this necklace the sun shall protect you one time for a deadly attack."

"Kero thanks, just be careful. I will wear it so don't have to worry about me, look after you and Yue cause I want all my friends to make it even if I don't." With that she got both into a hug. Now we better get ready like Yue said. Everyone almost ready for today?" With that the whole crew came into the room. Meilin was in her traditional warrior outfit, but this time she was holding a sword. "Meilin you know how to use a sword?" With that Meilin smiled at Sakura and said, "Yah I just prefer hand in hand but this battle seems that I need more than my hands, especially I keep getting knocked out in the past battles. I bet you all forgot I was there since got knocked out so early in battle."

Even with the tense air around them all they laughed at the situation. Everyone else was in the same outfits as before, except Mr. Avalon. "I know this may look pathetic but I think if I'm going into battle I need a helmet. Since no one in this house wears one I decided to strap this pot onto my head." With that Sakura and Li went hysterical with laughter. They said together, "You look like a child playing warrior with that pot on your head!" The Tory went up to Sakura and said, "Well squirt I guess you should get ready too. We are all ready, if you make us wait any longer dad might add some more to our first aid kit. It is already big enough to mummify the whole city." With that Sakura fumed with anger and calmed down, "Your right. Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! Fly! Shield! Sword! Windy! Nothing!" With that She transformed into an angelic warrior once again with the wind blowing around her and the nothing by her side. With that she smiled and said, "We got one last friend to add to our group this will add some more surprise to our bag of tricks. Mirror! Transform your image to mine and mirror the abilities of the Fly!" With that the mirror card transformed to look just like Sakura and was able to fly too with the wings. "Nice one Sakura that way the Dark Witch will not know which one to attack. This will give you time to use light," said Li.

"Kay now that we are all ready let's get going to Penguin Park!" With that they all started to run toward the park.

*At abandoned temple*

"Dark Witch, are you ready to set the final motions into play? If you fail I will just take your light so I can use the cards and send you to the realm of Darkness." With that the Dark witch shivered in fear and said, "Yah I'm ready. I will either kill her or bring her back with her as one of us." "Excellent and you better get going, your old friends are waiting for your battle." With that The Dark Witch walked away and once out of sight she let her tears fall, "Sakura I still don't want to fight you. This darkness is strong. I wish there was a way for me and her to talk. Then the dark card floated to The Dark Witch Hat and summoned herself. "Madison, I am glad you have not given to the darkness completely. Sakura still has faith in you. She can feel everything you do. Your stars have a connection that not even the darkness can break." "With that hope came into her eyes and Dark Witch spoke in Madison's voice, "Your right! I will let my star show her I will do my best to be back on her side! Even if I have to battle her I will fight off the Darkness when it tries to kill." With that The Dark Witch poofed and all was left was some Dark Purple Smoke.

*At Penguin Park*

Sakura feels her friends light and hears a message _Sakura, it is me Madison. I will do my best to fight this darkness and return to your side._ Then the feeling and voice was gone and the Dark Witch appeared.

"Ha, you decided to use the mirror as a distraction it seems. No matter, I will still win. Sakura this is your last chance come with me or die."

"I chose neither! I will live and I will be taking Madison back!" This angered the Dark Witch. "My star talked to you! I thought I had a hold onto her. No matter you star gave her false hope like she gave u false hope. I will crush both with your death!" With that she flung dark orbs all around. Then everyone went running after her. Sakura and Mirror flew around her so fast that she could only tell who was Sakura for only moments when she got a small poke from the sword. "Madison Help me fight this darkness!" With that she summoned light and the Dark Witch was blinded. "Madison use the light and break free!" This enraged the blinded Dark Witch. She started to throw dark orbs like if they were sand. Then something happened. The Dark Witch was holding onto her head and was screaming with Madison's voice, "Release me! Get out of my body!" Then her voice went dark again and said, "Never and it seems to get you be behave again, I have to kill your hope." With that a dark orb formed and lunged at Sakura.

"AHHHHHH!" Then Sakura flew back hitting the penguin slide. "Ha I have killed her now behave my little light."

Then Kero started to laugh. "I guess I made a right choice last night." This left a confused look on the Dark Witch's face, until she looked at the slide. Sakura slowly stood up and letting the necklace fall gently down. "Thank you Kero. Your gift saved me. See Madison! I will not die until I save you!"

"Oh Yah let see if you can handle me without your friends. Now I shall temporally drain the Star cards I have of their power to give us some privacy. Dark Cards once full and bright. I shall drain you now of your Light!" With that the energy and light flowed from the cards and into her. "Now to make us a place to battle in peace. Darkness or all shadows create a place that only the winner shall escape!" The sky revealed a dark orb that went down and absorbed both Sakuras, the nothing, and the Dark Witch. Kero and Yue then focused their energy to show the battle. Kero then sadly said, "This is now just their battle. We can only watch now. The light is still helping Madison so we still have hope."

*In the Battle Dimension*

"Sakura we are now in the Battle Dimension. Only the winner can leave. Now that there is no place for you to run try avoiding this!" At that moment a Dark orb big enough to kill a country formed. Then Madison's voice cried, "Stop! I will not allow my own body to kill my friend. With the power of my star and the light from Sakura's star I will stop you!" The Orb started to shrink, and then Sakura said, Mirror we got to help Madison! We need to remove the Darkness conductor. Can you distract the Dark Witch for Madison and me?"

"Sakura I will do my best to help you." The Mirror then started to fly around the Dark Witch's face. Sakura then flew behind the Dark Witch and yelled while slicing off the hat, "Let Madison go!" Darkness oozed out of the cut up hat. The Dark Witch started to shrink and went from Dark purple to midnight blue. Finally Madison looked like her old self, but something was wrong, she was out cold and Sakura started to feel weak. The Mirror and all the cards returned to their Star card form except the nothing card. Sakura and Madison fell down the dimension's cylinder and landed with a thud. At that Li became frantic, "Sakura get up! Madison you too! You both can't die in that place!" He started to slam his sword at the Black orb, then the thought of an idea. _Sakura get up! You won. Madison is back. Please get up! _Sakura's eyes shot open at that moment and said, "I swear I felt Li's presence just now. Madison get up!" She got no reply so she tried to stand up, she was too weak to stand so she crawled to Madison and held her and felt her skin. They were as cold as ice. She then started to cry, "No! This can't be! We just got you back! This is not fair! Madison!"

**Sry could not resist trying out a cliff hanger a lot of my fav fan fictions use. Will Madison Make it? Just have to see next time and if anyone has an opinion of the next fan fiction I'll be glad to hear it. Cannot decide between the choices I told you about.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay it is the final chapter everyone. We will see how it's going to go down. My next story is one I've been thinking of for a few weeks. It's a crossover of Inuyasha and Cardcaptors. The idea came from a comment I saw a while back and well it never left. Well back to this story. I don't own Cardcaptors.**

Chapter 9 Tempest's fate

Sakura looks at Madison sleeping. Yue told her that she will be ok but she is now different. She wonders: _How is Madison different? If she is I will always be her friend._ Then Yue calmly looks at Sakura and says calmly, "She still hold the power of the Dark Witch. She still sleeps because this form is still not used to this power." With that he looks down and sees Sakura's teary eyes and she says, "Yue is there any way you can help her control it? It seems that your power and hers carry the same source."

Yue then looked at Sakura's pleading eyes once again said, "Yes her power comes from the moon. Hers came from the dark half while mine comes from the half with light. I should be able to put a seal on it where she can summon it but while able to control it fully. I will just need. I should be able to put a seal on it where she can summon it but while able to control it fully. I will just need you to get your star to hold hers to keep the energy pure. That way when finished her energy will hold the powers of light and dark. That is the only way to help, her power needs to be balanced or the Dark Witch will be back."

Sakura had already run to Madison and was connecting her star with Madison's. When Madison's star was wrapped in the light of Sakura's the room started to glow a soft pink and Sakura said, "K ready."

With that she felt the spell be placed and The Dark Witch fighting. When it was don't Madison bolted up and looked around. Within seconds a little necklace with a pink and dark purple witch hat fell into Madison's hands. She looked so lost till Yue said, "This necklace is much like Sakura's. It will summon your witch hat so you can access the new powers you have received. After the 3 talked the rest came into the room and welcomes her back.

Sakura said, "Well it looks like it will be a bit of time before we can heal so we can defeat Tempest." With that everyone nodded their heads and was about to walk out the room until … "Wait!" yelled Madison. Everyone looked back to see if their friend was ok. "If I'm going to be stuck in bed, I want to make you all new costumes." Everyone looked at her and then shakes their heads. Then Li, Sakura, and Meilin said in unison, "Same old Madison." With that everyone laughed and left Madison to get her costume making fix.

About 1 day later Madison yelled, "Got a surprise for you all!" Everyone came in and saw her incredible costumes. Everyone had wings except Sakura. The Guys had one that looks like a knight's costume. The girls had dresses in the most beautiful shade of white. Then Kero said, "I sense the Clow Cards from these costumes. Madison what did you do?" "Kero I did nothing much just I found out that the cards left a connection from me to them. I asked them if I could make a small copy of 2 of them and place them into the costumes. Since we all seem when on land keep falling into traps or getting hurt I thought, "Why not have us able to have a shield and fly?" Then Sakura said, "Oh so you copied The Shield and The Fly's power and placed them into the costumes?" With that Madison shook her head and said, "Well Stop looking at me and go try them on. I'm all better and I want to pay that guy back from not letting me sew or videotape anything that whole time." With that she shoved everyone to a few rooms and told them to change. When they returned they were all shocked on how well they all looked. They then all discussed that should try their new flying skills so they won't have problems in battle. "Yue, Kero, Li, and Madison can I please ask you all to help me make a sort of barrier so we can all practice but will not be able to be spied on?" With that they nodded and followed Sakura to the yard. Madison then laughed and said, "I'm sure glad mom decided to go to that new technology seminar or she would surely be freaked out about all this." Sakura took Madison's hand and said, "Yeah, but we need to tell her later. I came clean to everyone about my powers and now that you have yours so will you." Madison looked at Sakura and nodded since she knew Sakura was serious about that.

The small group gathered in the center of this vast yard and Yue said, "For this to work and not cause problems we will need to make a temporary false dimension that can cause obstacles and make sure that the area will revert back when everyone returns. Since Kero and I have more history with magic we will make the basic structure while the rest should work on making a random obstacle spell." With that they all nodded and took positions in a wide circle on different edges of the yard. With all five in their magical forms, they started their own assigned chants. Within seconds a dome of pink, purple, blue, green, and yellow swirling energy was formed between them. Kero hen said, "It is done." They then left Yue to keep watch while they got rest of the gang.

Back in the Madison's room the rest of the group was talking about Madison's work when the 4 came in. Sakura then spoke up with a certain melody in her voice, "Well it is done! It's time for us all to get practicing!" She then grabbed Tory and her dad and was dragging them to the dome. Behind her she noticed Li grabbed Meilin. Once inside the dome everyone went into the air. The first thing Sakura saw was the sight of Troy trying the fly. Somehow he ended up flying upside-down. Sakura then broke down laughing hysterically and saying, "Tory you seem to be having a harder time flying that your 'dinosaur' of a sister." With that Yue then came and flipped Tory the right way. After everyone was able to fly Sakura and the rest started to practice their fighting style against random obstacles. Everyone was surprised how well Tory seemed to handle the sword while flying. Madison seemed to be doing well with her newly controlled powers. The only trace of Yue and Sakura helping was the fact that her outfit had a swirl of pink within the purple. Finally the practice was complete. Everyone then flew to the center of the dome from within since no one was done flying yet.

-2 hours later-

"So it's decided then, Sakura and Madison will go after Tempest while Yue and Kero place as distractions. The rest of us place as backups just in case we need an extra boost," said Li. With that everyone nodded and started to walk towards the exit. Madison then led them to her once temporary home. The place was dark and spooky. Sakura then said in a low whisper, "This place is almost too scary to be real." Everyone then nodded and Li placed his arm around her and said, "This is nothing compared to what we have defeated before." Sakura then calmed down and started to focus on the room ahead. The door gave of terrible magic aura. Even Tory felt it and said, "It seems he is waiting for us." They were now a yard away from the door when it opened with Tempest saying, "Nice to see you again Dark Witch. I see you brought back the cards." Madison then shook with anger and placed a sweet smile on her face when she said, "Nice to see you too but you will never touch these cards. Your destiny is sealed." Tempest got angered with that and the gang started to attack from all directions. Tempest then saw that he is out numbered. With a flick of the wrist hoards of shadow ghouls popped out and attacked everyone. "Now see if you all are so tough after these guys absorb you and make you another ghoul." At that he gave the most sickening laugh. Sakura looked around seeing that everyone but her was being attacked by the ghouls 20 against one. Then she realized Tempest wants to defeat her himself. Sakura then started to fly around so she can think of how to save her friends. She saw her friends were growing weak. Her eyes then went to Li. He was surmising holding 50 and Sakura panicked when li dropped to his knees. Without thinking she summoned The Light and asked it to keep the room as bright as day. The next thing was heard was the cries from the ghouls and Tempest. Tempest then held his chest and yelled, "You flying little pest. How dare you? Take this and this!" With that a hoard of orbs kept flying at Sakura. She dodged each one and kept striking Tempest with the staff. She refused to kill the evil man. With that The Sword Tory held sparkled and Clow Reed voice spoke up, "Sakura's spirit is kind and gentle if we don't use this sword to trap him Sakura will surely die. When Sakura dodges his next attack strike him with this sword." Clow Reed's voice silenced but the glow remained. Sakura then dodged an orb. Tory then ran to strike but not before Madison truck Tempest first causing he to freeze as if time froze around him. Tory then struck him and Tempest started to flow into the sword as if he was made out of dust. Sakura's eyes then went blank and she summoned the Sword card. Sakura then said in a calm voice, "Tempest was pure and kind once many years ago. To fix the wrongs he will be imprisoned within the sword card and will be purified till his good heart is awakened. When this happens he shall be released." Sakura's eyes then were reawakened and then Tory's sword and The Sword card merges revealing the sword card but with a sleeping Tempest behind it.

It has now been a year since the final battle. Every day Tempest looked more and more kind and gentle. He even started to reverse in age. One day the sword card started to glow. When the glow faded a boy the same age as Madison was there looking lost. He went to Madison and said, "Uh miss, where I am?" Sakura then ran up to him with Li's hand in hers saying, "Hi Tempest glad to see you are to your pure hearted stage again." Tempest and Madison were not listening of course. Their eyes were sparkling and looking at each other. Tempest then shook his head and blushed and said, "Tempest? I am afraid I'm Chan. I am just an artist that is training in magic to bring my art to life for the people that truly love the arts." Sakura then said, "Ok. Chan something happened and you had to be sealed till now. We are in Modern day Tokyo." He just nodded and went up to Madison and said, "I am not sure how but I feel that I know you. You look like someone that appreciates art. Any way you would show me around?" With that Madison blushed and said, "Yah I am passionate about art. I would be glad to show you around Chan. Oh my name is Madison Taylor." With that the two held hand and shyly went off to explore Tokyo within the confines of Madison's Limo.

Sakura then giggled, "It seems those two are in love." Li nodded and said, "Those two are perfect for each other. I am glad we did not need to kill Tempest now." The two laughed and went back to the other room to talk.

The End

**Thank you all for reading. I tried to make this chapter long to help fill everything was needed. I'll be editing later. Now I can start sometime soon my Card captors and Inuyasha crossover. It makes you wonder what Kagome will do when she sees Yue. Thanks for reading **


End file.
